


love love love you i love you

by cheinsaw



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, not too explicit but still the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story in three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love love love you i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally from the 30 day nsfw challenge which i am never going to finish because i am too sleepy all the damn time. i only ever finished like 3 of them anyway lmao

i.  
Hatate doesn’t know what to do. She’s so nervous. She wants it so badly. But she’s never ever ever let anyone see her like this, never showed anyone her body, all her skin and scars and freckles and imperfections.

“You’re amazing,” Aya says, kissing her way down Hatate’s belly, leaving a trail of gentle pink marks on Hatate’s skin in her wake. “I mean, you really do have a nice body.”

“What! N-n-no way,” Hatate stammers out.

“Absolutely beautiful. You know, if you ever want to see how I see you, I could take your picture.”

“You’ll write an article about me naked,” Hatate pouts, even as Aya’s tongue trails over her hipbone, making her shudder.

“Hmmm… Should I?”

“Nooooo!”

“Think of the readership! Rates would skyrocket if everyone saw how beautiful the Bunbunmaru’s new writer is,” Aya teases.

“You’re sick.”

“Think of it as showing off.” Aya hooks her fingers under Hatate’s waistband. “Okay?”

“Never. Not even, like, over my dead body,” Hatate says. She could easily kick Aya in the face, but decides against it.

“No, no, not the article! This.” Aya makes to spread Hatate’s legs. “Is it okay if we do this? You’re comfortable?”

“Oh. Um, yeah.”  _As comfortable as I’ll ever be,_  she thinks.

And then Aya’s mouth is on her, and she cries out.

 

ii.  
They make love for hours, curling into each other and sighing and feeling each other in a way only they can. Aya is good with her mouth, smooth talker, fast tongue. Hatate comes and comes again, pushing her hips up against Aya until she’s exhausted.

Aya never stops telling her how beautiful she is.

 

iii.  
The photo does happen, months later.

Hatate loves it. She was the one who took it, after all, once she was comfortable, and trusted Aya more than anything. She’d set the camera by her side, and Aya promptly went down on her.

It’s all there: Aya’s closeness, Aya’s arms circling Hatate’s hips, Aya’s shoulders steady under Hatate’s thighs. Aya’s eyes, so loving, so eager to please. Aya’s sharp nose, nestled against the curve between Hatate’s legs. Aya.

Hatate can remember exactly how it felt. She could barely hold the camera steady, and once she got the shot she’d dropped it next to her to grab fistfuls of Aya’s hair. She remembers her heavy, labored breathing, and Aya’s little chuckles. She remembers crying out and shaking her hips and moaning Aya’s name. She remembers how Aya had held her so gently, and given so much to her.

“It ended up being how you see me when we’re doing this, rather than the other way around, huh…” Aya scratches her head, staring at the picture pinned up in the darkroom they share. “It’s hard to believe that’s me.”

“Aya, I wouldn’t do this with anybody but you,” Hatate reminds her.

“Oh, I know. It’s just. I’m used to taking photos, not being in them.” Aya studies the photo some more. “Objectively, the composition is amazing, even with your hands shaking. This is a great shot.”

“Thank you.” Hatate fidgets. “I… might let you take one of me next, but you have to promise never to show it to anyone. Like, nobody.”  
“Not even Momiji?”

“Especially not Momiji!” Hatate howls, laughs, throws her arms around Aya’s waist.

Aya ruffles her girlfriend’s hair affectionately, turning away from the photo baths so they don’t spill. “Well, if I have to play by your rules, that’s fine with me. Shall we?”

Hatate gives Aya a playful shove, then pulls her in for a kiss. “Whenever you’re ready.”


End file.
